Draconifors
by MissIlum
Summary: La situación no puede seguir así, los Malfoy deciden actuar, esta vez no solo para salvarse a si mismos, también a la persona que más quieren.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: El mundo de HP es de J.K.**

 **Advertencias: Es un fanfic de relación hombre/hombre, si no es de tu agrado, entonces te invito a continuar tu camino en otra historia y en otro perfil, ya que solo cuento con una historia heterosexual xD**

* * *

Prólogo.

La Mansión me estaba sofocando, llevé mis dedos a la camisa que traigo puesta para jalarla un poco del cuello, siento que cada día que pasa, incluso cada minuto, me rompe más estar aquí, padre ni siquiera es él mismo y no puede protegernos de nada. Así que yo tome su lugar, de otra forma madre ya estaría muerta.

Me llamaron mientras estaba en mi habitación, el único lugar donde puedo pensar libremente y desear estar en otro lugar, _mi lugar_ , no aquí. No con esta bola de idiotas sin pensamiento propio, me levanté sobre mi codo y mire hacía la puerta, madre está ahí con una mirada llena de aprehensión y miedo, logrando que me levante tan rápido como puedo sin perder la clase, ella sigue regañandome si hago algo inapropiado frente a alguien más. Estúpido, pero me mantiene cuerdo.

Ni siquiera tengo ánimos de preguntar para que me ocupan, aprendí que es mejor no cuestionar nada, solo hacer lo que se te pide, incluso hay peticiones tan fuera de lugar que tuve que lanzar unos cuantos obliviates, haciéndome realmente bueno con ese hechizo.

Doy gracias a que ese loco se llevó a todos de aquí, francamente es lo que necesitaba mi alma cansada, debió llevarse también a Bellatrix ¿Por qué dejarla? Maldita loca. Antes de ingresar al salón, madre puso una mano sobre mi antebrazo, deteniéndome por completo y haciendo que la mire.

—Dragón, tendremos exactamente dos minutos para poder hacer algo y antes de eso, debes mantener una expresión imperturbable, eso nos garantiza tiempo y es algo que necesitamos desesperadamente. Ahí adentro —Inclino la cabeza hacía la puerta— está el trío dorado, así que debes seguir el plan, amor.

Me paralicé por completo, no puede ser, el muy idiota no dejo que lo capturaran, sólo es una terrible broma de madre, eso debe ser.

—No, él no está aquí.

Llevó una mano a mi mejilla y apretó ligeramente.

—Draco, tienes que concentrarte, no podemos perder más tiempo, entraremos al lugar y harás lo que te pidan.

Nos puso de frente a la puerta y la abrió sin darme más tiempo para reaccionar, tuve que volver mi expresión indescifrable, algo que aprendí en todo este tiempo y ni siquiera padre podía saber lo que pasa por mi mente.

Mis movimientos se volvieron rígidos al ver a Granger y Weasel, arrodillado justo enfrente de mi padre, se encuentra ese grandísimo idiota, ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para voltear a verlo, me produce nauseas la situación, Bella no se calla en ningún momento y hay demasiada gente, así que no podemos hacer nada, aún.

Padre me incito a acercare y reconocer a Potter. ¿Reconocer? Al ponerme frente a él y ver su cara desfigurada un estremecimiento me recorrió, Merlín, Granger es demasiado buena en esto.

— ¿Es él, Draco?

En realidad, no puedo prestarle atención, todo yo está centrado en Potter, sus ojos no me dejan en ningún segundo.

—No lo sé, puede ser.

Madre señaló a Granger y después a Weasel, obtuvieron una misma respuesta de mi parte, es lo único que conseguirán de mí. Me levanté ya que, al querer reconocer a Potter, padre me puso de rodillas para lograrlo, mis manos hormiguearon ante la proximidad, me aparté sólo lo necesario para llevar a cabo el plan, la loca de mi tía ya está hablando de llamar a su señor, eso rápidamente nos alertó, motivándonos a actuar con mayor rapidez.

No tuvimos que hacer nada para deshacernos de los carroñeros, Bella se encargó por nosotros, un alivio porque eran demasiados y tardaríamos más.

Vi la varita de madre deslizarse a su mano por lo cual la mía también salió a la vista, por el rabillo del ojo me fijé en Potter que está aún arrodillado, su varita no se ve por ninguna parte, un inconveniente, si me preguntan.

Siempre olvido la velocidad con la que esa mujer se mueve, en menos de cinco segundos ya tiene a todos inmovilizados e inconscientes, me acerco para observar a padre, ella está a mi lado e ignoramos olímpicamente a los demás, ellos pueden esperar un poco.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer con él?

—Oblivatearlo hasta la médula y a ella, a ella la quiero muerta.

Lo dijo sin un ápice de duda o dolor, me moví hacia Granger y la miré fijamente.

— ¿Y tú varita?

Se sonrojo de manera sorprendente y miro hacía sus pies antes de abrir la boca.

—La tiene uno de ellos.

Un accio después y ella ya se dirigía hacia mi padre, nos miró dubitativa antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

— ¿A que estas esperando? ¿Qué venga ese loco?

La mire alzando una ceja, mamá se puso en mi campo de visión, alzando una ceja a modo de tranquilizante.

Levante ambas manos antes de girarme hacía los otros dos.

—Weasel, hazme el favor de bajar al sótano, ahí está Luna y Ollivander, además de un duende de Gringotts, lo necesitaremos.

Dirigió su mirada a un punto detrás de mí, imagine qué a Potter, no lo había volteado a ver en todo este tiempo porque solo haría que nos retrasáramos.

Mis pasos me acercaron a madre, ella aún observa a Bella, me acerque lo necesario para poder hablarle sólo a ella.

— ¿Lo haces tú o quieres que yo lo haga?

—Yo.

Me alejé sin decir nada más, mi intensión había sido evitarle ese mal momento, pero si ella quiere hacerlo, yo no se lo voy a impedir, observé los cuerpos en el lugar y me debatí entre matarlos o borrarles la memoria.

—Sólo hay que borrarles la memoria y mandarlos a donde nos encontraron.

Asentí sin mirarlo, rodé mi varita antes de apuntarla a uno de ellos, murmure el hechizo concentrándome en no quitarle todos sus recuerdos, así hasta que termine con todos ellos, extendí la varita a mi lado para que él la tomara.

—Tú sabes el lugar.

Tomo mi varita y se aseguró de tocar mis dedos, traté de ignorar lo que eso despertó en mí.

—Dragón, se tienen que ir ya.

—Sólo para asegurarme, sigues queriendo venir con nosotros ¿Verdad?

—No con ustedes, con Andrómeda.

—Vale, te llevó a su hogar.

Me miró fijamente "No seas estúpido" parecía gritar su mirada, me encogí de hombros ante eso.

—Nosotros podemos acompañarlos, pero tenemos que irnos ya.

Weasel entró con todos los prisioneros, Luna rápidamente se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en mi mejilla, ocasionando que una pequeña sonrisa tirara de mis labios.

—Sabía que tenías pensado algo.

—Es el plan de emergencia, Luna.

Le dije intentando que no estuviera tan alegre, pero su sonrisa sigue ahí, imperturbable. Potter se movió a mi campo de visión y se aclaró la garganta.

—Vámonos de aquí.

Tome la mano de Luna y ella la de Potter, así mismo hasta que todos estábamos listos para salir del lugar, baje las protecciones para que nos permitieran la salida, sentí el cambio de propietario apenas se borró la memoria de padre, eso ahora mismo no me importa, cuando estemos fuera me preocupare de cualquier cosa, la Mansión se puede proteger sola.

Aparecimos en una cabaña cerca del mar, mire a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que madre también vino, me miró fijamente y asintió antes de desaparecer. Testaruda como siempre.

Todos se dispersaron en cualquier dirección, yo simplemente me acerque a la orilla del mar y me deje caer en la arena jugando un poco con ella, dejando que se deslice entre mis dedos, sentí como se sentaba a mi lado.

—Tenemos que hablar, no podemos postergarlo más.

Incline un poco la cabeza en señal de que lo escuché, sin embargo, yo no estoy por la labor, puede ser que después de que el miedo se elimine de mi sistema, o cuando todo esto acabe, antes no creo, además tengo que controlar el enojo que bulle en mi interior, no quiero decir algo de lo que después me arrepentiré.

Me levanté con toda la elegancia que pude reunir y lo dejé ahí.

* * *

 **Bien, eso es todo de mi parte (Por ahora, este sólo es el comienzo), estaba viendo la última película y esta idea ha rondado mi mente por años, así que finalmente me anime a subirlo, ansío que les guste, sino, pues ni modo, yo lo amo 3 xD nos estamos leyendo.**

 **-Ibbs.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.**

 **Advertencias: Relación hombre/hombre. Escenas un poco fuertes y bueno, ya saben que si no estan comodos con eso, pueden irse a otra historia, tal vez en otro perfil :( porque yo sólo tengo Drarry o Harco, depende de mi humor :3**

* * *

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **1**

Al entrar a la pequeña cabaña una ola de cabello pelirrojo me impacto, bueno, tal vez estoy exagerando un poco o tengo un humor peor que el de Snape, me tiene sin cuidado.

Luna se acercó a mí, viendo todo el lugar.

—Es agradable, me gusta toda esta luz.

—Después de pasar meses en el sótano ¿A quién no le gustaría?

—Pero fue agradable estar ahí, tenía compañía y tu bajabas cada que podías.

Todo el tiempo que Luna estuvo en la mansión hizo que mantuviera mis pensamientos, que no me perdieran en el sinfín de pensamientos caóticos, una mano en mi hombro y segundos después la sensación en mi estómago, aparecimos en la Casa Black, ni siquiera me inmute por el lugar. Mejor, así nadie se entera de mi estallido, porque ahora mismo sólo lo quiero freír a hechizos.

Mi varita rápidamente en mi mano.

—Inmobilus, —Susurre antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, si no hubiera sido por mi cuerpo detrás del suyo, cae dándose en el rostro— No me vuelvas a hacer pasar por eso, Potter. —Dije antes de murmurar un _mobilicorpus_ para llevarlo a la habitación, subí los escalones con lentitud y él levitando tras de mí— Fueron los peores meses de toda mi existencia, eres un jodido idiota. _"Claro que seguiré en contacto, Draco, jamás podría pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo"_ —Mis dientes rechinaban por segundos antes de volver a hablar— Pendejo, estuve esperando como un idiota, incluso me hubiera conformado con un pedazo de papel con un simple: "Sigo vivo". Estúpido idiota.

Finalmente me calle, lo deposite en la cama y le di una última mirada fulminante. Levante el hechizo para lanzar otro.

— _Locomotor Wibbly_ —Podría asegurar que él estaba por levantarse, se dio cuenta a tiempo del hechizo, sus piernas no le funcionarían y eso lo lleva directo al piso.

—Joder, Draco, por favor…

—Cállate, ahora tengo que volver a la Mansión y encargarme de sacar a todos, levantar las barreras más potentes y después volver para darte un buen golpe. Pendejo.

La rabia y el miedo siguen luchando en mi interior, después de todo este tiempo evitando su mirada, lleve mis ojos a los suyos, se veía desesperado y sus manos alborotaron demasiado su cabello ya de por si en terrible estado.

—Déjame acompañarte, anda, quita el hechizo y dame un maldito abrazo, Draco.

—No, esperaras hasta que regrese y, aun así, ruega por mi misericordia, Potter.

Lo fulminé con la mirada una vez más antes de desaparecer, la Mansión completamente silenciosa, me dirigí al estudio, no puedo perder el tiempo revisando cada lugar, la magia se encargará de sacar todo lo que no pertenece a aquí.

Tomé el libro familiar y comencé el hechizo de reclamación, dejé pasar mucho tiempo para hacerlo, en cuanto terminé, continué con el Fidelio, no puedo arriesgarme.

Después de completar todo, fui directo a la chimenea, no más retraso, no quiero encontrar ninguna sorpresa, se lo dejó todo a la magia. Salí con lentitud y me limpie el hollín, observe la lúgubre casa, tendremos que hacer bastantes cambios antes de que sea habitable.

Las escaleras se presentaron ante mi como una gran decisión, todos mis sentidos me dicen que olvide todo el enojo y siga adelante ¿Por qué no obtener lo que quiero? Es justo y me lo merezco. Subí los escalones, haciendo ruido en contra de mi naturaleza, no tarde más de un minuto en llegar a la habitación, él ahora está en el piso y cubriéndose los ojos.

— ¡TARDASTE UN INFIERNO DE TIEMPO! ¡VEN AQUÍ!

Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas y su rostro completamente rojo, susurre un Finite antes de acercarme más, Potter se levantó tan pronto volvió a sentir sus piernas y casi me taclea, sus brazos apretándome fuerte y pegándome por completo a su cuerpo, su respiración en mi cuello hace cosquillas, mis brazos automáticamente lo rodearon e inhale su olor, muy tenue ahora, predomina el olor a bosque.

—Si no haces un Juramento Inquebrantable conmigo ahora mismo, no me volverás a ver en tu vida, Potter.

—No es necesario…

Una bofetada y sus palabras cesaron, pensé en utilizar mi puño, pero no quiero que después este demasiado molesto. Llevó su mano a la zona golpeada y sobo unos segundos, me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

—Necesito más que palabras, pasé meses preguntándome si te había pasado algo, o si ese estúpido demente te tenía en alguna de sus bases, o si en algún lado estabas malherido sin nadie que pudiera o quisiera ayudarte.

— ¡¿Cómo crees que estaba yo?! ¡Maldita sea, Draco! Cada día moría de distintas formas, quería regresar para llevarte conmigo, pero era demasiado peligroso.

Mi mirada se llenó de incredulidad, solté un bufido y lo aparté, fui a la cama y me senté, y después simplemente me superó el peso de lo que acababa de hacer.

Sus piernas se pusieron a los lados de mi cintura y su trasero se sentó sobre mis piernas, segundos después su rostro apareció en mi rango de visión, que molesto e insistente.

—Quítate de encima, mentiroso, estúpido, inconsciente.

—No, simplemente me niego a que sigas enojado, como tú ya lo dijiste, fueron meses sin ti, ahora no dejare que te vayas a ningún lado, probablemente cometí un error al dejarte en ese lugar, pero no volveré a permitir que nadie nos separe.

—Un Juramento, Harry.

— ¿Qué te parece algo más duradero? ¿Qué hay de un Vínculo? ¿O de un Enlace?

— ¿Qué te parecen las dos malditas cosas? Así me aseguro que no me vuelves a hacer un lado como si fuera un simple muggle que no te sirve para nada.

—Oh, cariño. Tú me sirves para múltiples cosas.

Se lanzó sobre mis labios, no en un beso dulce ni tranquilo, ni siquiera amoroso, fue un beso quita alientos, lleno de desesperación, pasión… mis pensamientos se fueron apagando, Harry delineaba mis labios con su lengua y sólo abrí un poco mi boca, al momento siguiente su lengua estaba explorando mi interior, batallando con mi propia lengua. Sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi pecho, me quito mi varita y murmuro un hechizo, al segundo siguiente ambos estamos completamente desnudos.

Se froto contra mi ingle, un gemido escapó de mis labios.

—Quiero que me folles tan duro que no me podré sentar en semanas.

Harry habló sobre mis labios, mi pene ya está completamente duro, el suyo está en igual condición, presionado en mi abdomen y lleno de preseminal.

Con la varita murmuré un hechizo de lubricación en su entrada, no puedo aguantar un minuto más sin estar dentro de él, ni siquiera pregunte si estaba listo, sólo me impulsé llevando mi erección a su trasero y pasé el primer anillo, lo penetre a fondo, ni siquiera tenía que buscar su próstata porque ya sé dónde está y tengo el ángulo correcto para dar en cada embestida.

Sus manos en mi pecho comienzan a hacer rasguños, abre los ojos recordando algo y enseguida lo tengo atacando mis pezones, chupándolos cual paletas.

— ¡Harry!

—Hmmn… —Sus labios continuaron atormentando mi pezón, jadeé tratando de llevar aire a mis pulmones, cambie de postura, llevando a Harry conmigo y poniéndolo debajo de mí, separe sus piernas aún más y le indique que las agarrara, ya estaba lleno de sudor y su cara es todo un poema, salí completamente de él y lo penetré de manera dolorosa si su mueca me dice algo— ¡Draco! Más… más rápido.

Aumente la velocidad, tome sus manos y entrelace nuestros dedos, su miembro se sacudía con cada embestida, segundos después se corrió sin articular una sola palabra, su boca formaba una perfecta "o".

La tensión de su cuerpo y la disminución de espacio para mi miembro me hizo correrme dentro de él, acercándome a morderlo en el cuello y después dejarle una marca, no salí de él, nos movió para poder quedar arriba de mí, aun con mi pene dentro.

—Sigo queriendo el Juramento.

—Draco, me tienes completamente. Estos meses sólo me sirvieron para darme cuenta que contigo tengo más posibilidades de sobrevivir y que las cosas salgan bien, soy yo el que te pide que no te vuelvas a apartar de mi lado.

Una media sonrisa tiro de mis labios, me estire para darle un beso en la mejilla que anteriormente había sido golpeada.

— ¿Cuál es nuestro próximo destino?

—Hogwarts, gracias a ti y a tu madre, sólo nos faltan dos por destruir.

—Y tú eres uno de ellos. ¿Seguro que no hay otra manera?

Todo podía salir mal en ese plan, antes de que él partiera nos dimos cuenta del plan de Dumbledore, realmente estaba loco, y seguramente por eso nunca dijo nada. Por Morgana, le doy gracias por darle ese regalo a Harry, pero ¿De verdad funciona? ¿Y si no vuelve a mí?

Él notó la cantidad de dudas que tengo, me beso en los labios antes de sacarme con cuidado, se puso a mi costado y me abrazo.

—No, no hay otra forma, tengo confianza en que el plan que tenemos funcionara, además tu sabes de la profecía, no puede ser diferente, Draco, me gustaría que en ese momento no estuvieras ahí, no podré hacerlo si estas cerca.

—Eso es porque sabes que hay un margen de error, nadie sabe si la Piedra de la Resurrección en verdad funciona. Sólo son leyendas, Harry.

—Draco, no puedes estar ahí, yo estoy listo para dejar esto atrás y si tengo que morir, no importa, en algún momento nos juntaremos de nuevo.

Llevé mi mano a su miembro y lo apreté con fuerza, soltó un gemido de dolor y sacó todo el aire.

—Ni siquiera vuelvas a repetir eso, antes de que vayas a que ese estúpido de Riddle te mate recuerda que tienes que volver, que yo te estoy esperando y mejor aún, que estoy dispuesto a llevar a tu hijo si vuelves.

Lo solté con lentitud y él volvió a respirar, posó sus manos en mis mejillas obligándome a mirarlo.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Yo nunca digo cosas por decir, ya deberías saberlo.

Una enorme sonrisa ilumino su rostro, incluso sus ojos brillan y tiene una mirada feroz, como si estuviera dispuesto a luchar por eso.

—Sé que de ninguna manera te quedaras aquí mientras la batalla ocurre, pero mantente alejado de los peligros mortales, eres genial con la medimagia ¿Podrías quedarte en la enfermería? Serias de gran ayuda ahí.

Evalué la situación, claro que no me gusta que quiera encerrarme ahí, pero tiene razón, mi campo es la medimagia y soy bastante rápido, no puedo simplemente ignorar mis capacidades, claro que también soy bueno con los hechizos, pero no tanto como Harry.

Además, lo dejaría con algo menos de que preocuparse, no es como si no fueran a atacar la enfermería, prefiero no aclararle ese punto, así que me encogí de hombros mirándolo.

—De acuerdo, me quedare dentro del castillo.

Quería recordarle que debía regresar a mí, eso solo empeoraría el mar de emociones que lo manejan, preferí quedarme callado y mantenerlo, por ahora, en mis brazos.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno, conforme avance se ira aclarando todo, además si hay algo que de verdad no entienden o algo que les gustaría ver en el fic, pueden decirmelo y yo lo tomare en cuenta, y claro tratare de adaptarlo a la historia.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
